


Late Night Phone Calls

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Phone Call, Scared Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets scared after filming the Outlast video for DanAndPhilGames, so he swallows his pride and calls Phil. Contains fluffy Phan talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Calls

Dan was afraid. No scratch that, he was absolutely terrified out of his fucking mind. The worst part about the situation was that it was his own fault. You see, he had decided to continue on with DanAndPhil Games Spooky Week, even though Phil was on holiday with his family for the next few days.

“I’d hold off Dan,” Phil had warned him. “You know how you get with scary games and movies. I wont be there to comfort you and make the monsters go away. The fans will understand.”

Dan had laughed it off. “I’ll be fine Phil. Outlast won’t be as scary as the others.”

Oh how wrong that statement had been. He had only just finished filming a few minutes ago, and now that the adrenaline of the game was gone, he realized how dark and empty and scary the apartment was without Phil.

Outlast had been a fun game to play…at first. But then it had turned progressively scarier. Now that he was done playing, Dan had time to think about just how creepy the game actually was. And then his mind began wandering to other creepy paranormal thoughts.

He was completely alone. Usually whenever he got scared he could run into Phil’s arms and get as many cuddles as he wanted. That was what happened after every horror film they watched, and after they’d played Five Nights at Freddy’s and Sonic exe.

But there was no Phil. That meant there would not be any cuddles tonight.

He wanted to just go upstairs into Phil’s room and hide under the blankets. But the rest of the apartment was pitch black and he really didn’t feel like leaving the only room with light. He then saw his phone sitting on the desk and grabbed it, scrolling through his contacts until Phil’s name came up. He was just about to hit call before he froze.

Phil had totally warned him against this. By calling his boyfriend, Dan would be admitting that he was a scardy cat who couldn’t even play some stupid video game by himself. He had only just called Phil two hours ago, before he had started the game (they usually talked for awhile whenever Phil had to go away in the first place).

“Just call him you idiot,” Dan muttered to himself. “He’ll know how to make it better, even if he is far away. But oh man, I’m a fucking 23 year old man. This is embarrassing.”

There was a loud creak from within the walls, and Dan yelped, pressing the call button as quick as he could.

“Dan?” Phil picked up after the second ring. “What’s wrong?”

“Phil, I did it! I know you said not to, but I really wanted an update for our channel since it’s growing so popular, but now I can’t leave the office because it’s dark and I just know something is out there and-”

“Woah Dan, calm down!” Phil interrupted. “I can hardly understand what you’re saying. I get the idea that you went ahead with playing Outlast though?”

“Yes,” Dan answered miserably. “Phil, I’m going to be murdered by an insane person tonight.”

Phil sighed, but sounded slightly amused. “Aw, Dan. This is why you should listen to me more. You get too worked up when I’m gone as it is, and scaring yourself doesn’t help the matter.”

That was probably the closest to a lecture Phil would give. Dan switched the phone to his other hand and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. “Phil, what do I do?”

“This is what you’re going to do,” Phil told him, his voice sounding calm and reassuring. “You’re going to go get changed into some pajamas and sleep in my room. While you do that, I’m going to tell you about my evening, starting with what I had for dinner.”

Phil’s idea worked. Dan managed to run to Phil’s room. He put on his boyfriend’s pajamas instead of his own, because Phil had comfy ones, and they smelled like him too. Then he climbed into the bed, leaving the light on, and continued to listen to the soothing voice of his other half.

“…And so then I decided never to combine those two flavors again,” Phil finished his story. “Dan, are you laying down now?”

“Y-Yeah,” Dan answered. “I wish you were here Phil.”

“I’ll come home tomorrow, okay? And then we can take a day off from youtube and have cuddles and happy movies, yeah?”

“Okay,” Dan agreed. “I love you Phil…and I miss you…and I wish you here holding me right now.”

“I know bear, but I promise I’ll be home soon. I can’t wait to hold you and give you kisses. I’ll make us a nice breakfast too. With pancakes, and bacon, and eggs-”

“Stop it Phil, I’m hungry enough as it is,” Dan whined.

“Have you been eating properly?” Phil asked worriedly. “You know I don’t like it when you skip meals Dan. Did you have dinner?”

“No,” Dan admitted. “I’m sorry Phil. I just get distracted when you’re not here, and I had to film the video.”

“You’re coming with me next time I go on holiday,” Phil stated. “I don’t care if it means you’re late with a video. I already can’t stand being away from you for longer than a day, and knowing that you’re scared and helpless makes it too hard to bear.”

Dan pouted. “Hey, I’m not helpless!”

“For the most part you’re not. But when I’m not there it’s another story. Even our fans know that from your tweets.”

“I never realize how much I need you until you’re gone,” Dan admitted, and then broke into a yawn.

Phil chuckled. “Try to fall asleep. I’ll keep talking.”

“Alright,” Dan agreed, closing his eyes and burrowing further into the blankets, his cellphone held close to his ear. As Phil began to list off the things they would do when he returned, Dan slowly began to feel sleep taking over.

“..And you’re more adorable than anyone else on this planet. I love you so much, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

These were the last words Dan heard before drifting off peacefully.

He had no nightmares that night.


End file.
